Heartbreak Syndrome: The Revival - Volume 04
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: Good Evening Readers, Here's the second to last volume of "Heartbreak Syndrome: The Revival". I hope everyone gets some feels and something inspiring (whether you love it or hate it) from this second to last volume full of craziness of H.S.: The Revival! Thanks for reading. :)


**Heartbreak Syndrome: The Revival - Bookisode #04**

 _ **By: Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES!**_

 _ **The Force Awakens…**_

…

 **#11:**

 **Lightsaber! : So I'm Not Alone...**

 **"P** lease Jadeite, I'll forgive you just do what you did to me in Dark Kingdom... I won't hold it against you... As long as you have a condom like you did before." Skye pleaded with Jadeite who was helping her beat her latest score on the Sailor Moon Crystal game. "I can't do that Skye, not when you're like this... It's not right, I'd be taking advantage of you." Jadeite was surprisingly good hearted... "Like you weren't taking advantage of me before?" She asked a bit insulted. "Point taken, however and I mean no offense when I say this... But I'm looking for my Sailor Mars." Jadeite explained, "It's not that you're not special to me you are... I've been with your Evil Self for a few years now, but Sailor Mars is my favorite. She's my only love so to speak... Just like you're Darien's dearest, when I find Mars she'll be my dearest." He let out a deeply depressed sigh, "I honestly don't know if I'll ever meet her though..." Jadeite sighed. "Eh, I'm sure you will. True Love may have existed for a time for me, but I know it'll exist eternally for you..." Skye smiled ignoring her game and rubbing Jadeite's cheek sweetly. "Thank you, Sailor Moon." He smiled blushing lightly... "No problem..." She nodded noticing his expression and realizing, he - he's my friend... He's my friend? I've never had a friend before, except for Darien. But that's definitely over for eternity, so I guess if he's my friend then I need to cherish him... If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with. Skye thought sadly, "Sukai..." Mamoru's voice caused them to turn. "Oh, Mamo-Cha - Darien. How's your girlfriend? The one who dropped her book?" She asked putting on a brave face... "She's not my girlfriend or my friend in general for that matter. But your hair is like dumplings, that must be the style..." He smirked rubbing her Odango flirtatiously causing her to blush. "My little prince - I mean, well you know what I mean ehh Baby?" Endo felt a sense of relief being so close to her again... "I guess." She smiled faking it until she made it.

 **"Y** ou are so beautiful..." He said dreamily, "Thank you..." Skye nodded sheepishly... "Well I guess I need to start my homework. I'll talk to you later, Jadeite." Sukai slid out of his reach and bowed to her new/longtime friend (who used to be a friend with benefits). "See you Skye." He waved kindly. "Bye, Baby..." Endo winked at her lovingly... "See ya'..." She snapped her voice cracking he gazed at her, watching her leave the scene. "I guess flirting and winking at another girl, doesn't sit well with her hmm Endo?" Jadeite snapped cockily. "I'm doing what she wants. She wants me to..." Endo trailed off, "To hurt her? To confirm all of her fears? To break her heart, just like everyone else?" Jadeite demanded standing up. "Don't be an idiot, Endo!" He snapped slapping him across the face harshly... "She wants you to save her, to teach her, to awaken her and most importantly to love her..." Jadeite explained snappily. "But how can I if she won't let me?" Endo asked confounded... "You won't know until you give her your best..." He rolled his eyes in annoyance! "But I already have..." Endo felt Jadeite slap him again. "Think again, Endo. Just use your brain for once..." Jadeite growled walking off in irritation... "What am I going to do?" He sighed sitting down and waiting for some kind of idea to hit him! Oh boy, did he get an idea alright.

 **A** nd the next morning as Skye was heading to get her stuff from Darien's apartment already expecting the worst... "Huhh... I can live without him, I didn't need a man then and I certainly don't need one now." She sniffled justifying her stubbornness. "Hmm? Oh, sorry..." She bowed after bumping into - "Brock?" Skye asked blushing innocently. "It - it's okay... Are you alright?" He asked noticing she had still drying tear stains on her cheeks... "I'm - I'm fine. Just heading to... The Arcade." She lied through her pearly white teeth! "Oh, okay. I was heading there too... I needed to get some stuff off my mind." Brock replied sheepishly. "Forgive me for prying, but are you and Kristina-Chan still doing alright? I know our first meeting was kind of awkward... If she's mad at you, just tell her it was my fault I was going through some stuff and that I don't want to date you." Aaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnd Brock just got friendzoned! "No, I can't tell her that... Because I felt it too." Brock snapped bluntly. "Oh?" Skye asked a bit dumbfounded... "I know you felt something when we met and I wish I could just turn off the feelings I have when I see you; but you just remind me so much of someone... Someone I knew in another life. She was a Cosplayer..." He stated looking away and gazing at the sunlight above them. "Well if it makes you feel any better, you remind me of someone I once knew in a different existence... He was a bounty-hunter." Skye empathized with him yet she also knew she wanted to bang anyone just to get her mind off of visiting Darien that day! "Seeing as he's probably doing the same thing..." She accidentally thought aloud, XD... "Who is doing what?" Brock turned his confusion and frustration increasing; not to mention his hormones. _I just wanna bang this oblivious bitch, anything to get Kristina and all these other things off of my mind..._ He thought discreetly taking in her figure... "Oh my ex-boyfriend, he's probably fucking somebody waaaayyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee sexier and better than me; and that's one reason why I don't want to get my stuff from his apartment." Skye explained somberly. "He can't just mail it to you?" Brock asked flirtatiously... "It's more complex than that." She sighed. "Did he cheat on you?" He asked curiously... "Three times, in another life... But now apparently I cheated on him and I'm such an evil fucking person that he has to leave me for some gothed out copycat of me!" Her explanations were confusing but to Brock they made perfect sense! "That's fucked up..." He nodded, "Welcome to my life..." She facepalmed getting even more impatient. "I guess I'll see you around, it was nice talking to you Brock." Skye knew what she was doing at this point... "Hey!" Brock gripped her wrist and pulled her chest against his tightly. "I'm not finished yet..." He smirked as they immediately started making passionate love to each-other...

 **#12:**

 **Bad Romance! pt.I**

Meanwhile inside Darien's apartment, Endo was sitting by his smartphone waiting for Skye to text him about picking up her stuff... Minutes turned into hours quickly. "When is she gonna get here? I need to talk to her... It's important." He thought aloud in an impatient mannerism... "She's not coming..." Sukai suddenly appeared in his apartment in her leather, Sailor Suit with silver, platform, high-heeled boots and leather onyx long-sleeve, bracelet cuffs as well her white Sailor Moon hair; and captivating bloodred lips. "Sukai, what are you doing here?" Endo asked lifting an eyebrow... "She's not coming." She replied sitting in his lap. "What do you mean?" He asked getting confused, "She's not coming! It worked... Now she's completely over you. She's making love to Brock now! She's never gonna talk to you again... You - you look sad, why are you sad? It worked! I mean now you can take over the Dark Kingdom and free me from this pathetic Universe." Sukai suddenly revealing her truest intentions shocked Endo! "You wanna kill YOURSELF?!" He demanded still holding her in his lap. "Of course, what use am I to this Universe? You're obviously the One, this World Needs to Heal Itself..." She explained in an envious tone... "Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND?! You must be insane..." Endo roared penning her to the floor of his bedroom. "Endo... Huhh, huhh, huhh." Sukai panted, blushing heavily... "I understand now. You've been broken for so long, when I did finally show you up; you couldn't understand why I'm here. You were jealous of me... Damn I'm foolish, to think... You were the one suffering all this time. You were trying not only to protect your heart but mine... But you don't even realize how many men love you? The Four Dark Kings love you... Prince Sapphire loves you. Your friends love you... That Brock kid loves you. I Love You!" He confessed gripping her wrists tightly... "You can't be serious..." She blushed her cheeks warming into rosy-red brick ovens; as tears slid sideways down them. "I would say I'm dead serious, but you're the One who makes me feel alive... You're the air I breathe, you're the missing piece; My Other Half. My Dearest Moon Princess, My Neo-Queen Serenity... My Perfect Angel, my Fallen Angel! You're my Diamond in the Rough, my Moonlight Princess... And I Am Your Moonlight Knight!" Endo gazed at her as she closed her eyes feeling him, intensely passionately French-kissing her!

 **"H** _ **mm, hmm, kummllomp, llomp, llomp... Hmm, hmm, kummllomp, llomp... Huhh, huhh, kummllomp!**_ _ **I Love You, Serenity... I've Always Loved You... Forever And Always." Mamoru/Endymion confessed double-bubble-wrapping his tongue around her tonsils. "Hmm, hmm, llomp, llomp... Kummllomp, llomp... Uhh, uhh, ummm... Kummllomp. I Love You, I LOVE YOU-OOH! Endy - Endymion..." Sukai confessed sobbing and squealing throughout his amazingly passionate French-kisses!**_ As her eyes flashed open momentarily and she had a flashback sequence...

 _ **SUKAI**_ _ **X MAMORU'S ULTRA-SAPPY, SEXY-ASS FLASHBACK SEQUENCES #02!:**_

 **M** _y dearest Prince... My Only Love... Prince Endymion, he rescued me so many times. Too many times to count, he's always been here for me. All along, he's been here waiting for me... If only, if only I had known it sooner. We really are destined to be together forever. We've been destined for each-other since the beginning of time... It hurts to think how many times we hurt each-other though, how many times I hurt him and how many times... He - he hurt me. It hurts..._ She thought as she gently walked into Endymion's arms, "My Dearest Moon Princess..." Prince Endymion grunted moanily, kissing her passionately on the lips. "Endymion, you're always with me... Even in the worst of times. I Love You, so much..." Princess Skyela/Serenity whispered innocently as they interlocked their fingers tightly and continued making-out... "I'll always be with you, you spirit me away... I Love You, more. I Love You, more and more every, single day. Every, single moment we're together..." He confessed kissing her passionately as he then hugged her tightly and held her in his arms for what seemed like an eternity...

All the whilst at Skye's apartment she had just woken up from a crazy afternoon with Brock, in her blue lingerie... "Huhh?" She demanded realizing that out of body experience she had must've been a dream! [Sukai: Rather than the obvious fact that it had actually happened and connected her to her highest self...]... "Hmm? What's wrong?" Brock asked turning to her. "Oh, it's nothing... I just don't feel well right now..." Sukai knew it was guilt she was feeling! "I understand. We shouldn't have done that." He replied blushing lightly... "But I enjoyed it." Brock smiled sheepishly. "Oh yea, me too... It's not that it wasn't great." She nodded casually, "Oh yea, it was great. The sex was, the sex was great..." He blushed deeper. "Yea it was great... But you know, it's just that we shouldn't have done it." Sukai agreed awkwardly. "Oh, sorry... I gotta take this call. Hello?" Brock asked, "Brock? Where are you? We were supposed to have lunch three hours ago..." Kristina explained in an enraged and suspicious voice. "Listen Kristina-Chan, something came up I'll talk to you later..." He explained sheepishly feeling Sukai wrap her arms around his chest and snuggle up to him... "Are you with Sukai-Chan right now?" Kristina demanded getting tested. "With Sukai how?" Brock blushed knowing he was caught red-handed... "How could you?!" She shouted over the phone, sobbing. "It's not what you think, Kristina-Chan... I just needed to get some stuff off of my mind. It just kind of happened..." Brock tried to explain himself... "Oh so you haven't been thinking about it, since the minute you two met?! Well?!" Kristina shouted in tears. "Okay so maybe I have... But I wasn't trying to hurt you. Besides Sukai-Chan is going through a breakup right now, like I said it just happened..." He blushed heavily thinking about how Sukai loved someone else; and it wasn't him. "Well she's not the only one going through a breakup right now, then... You son of a bitch!" She shouted hanging up as Brock sighed feeling Sukai kissing his shoulders. "I'd lie and I say I feel really bad, but some part of me doesn't... It's so wrong..." He sighed in a somber tone... "I know, I enjoyed it too..." She agreed feeling her Evil vibrations awakening sharply! "I really enjoyed it..." Sukai moaned innocently sliding her fingers down his chest and licking his neck seductively... "Lllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccccck..." The sound of her tongue slithering up his neck, made Brock's heart pound. "Uohhhhhh..." He groaned moanily, "Hmm, hmm... Llomp, llomp..." She passionately kissed his neck penning him the bed cockily as he gazed up at her. "You're so different from what I imagined, you were so innocent when we're doing it but I can tell something's off about you right now... It's a turn-on, to be honest. I like this side of you, Sukai... Tell me, did you ever show this side to your ex?" Brock smirked flirtatiously... "Not yet." Mamoru's voice and the sound of the door to her bedroom slamming open forced them to turn in shock. "Mamo-Chan?" She demanded confounded. "Yea, that's him... My Mamo-Chan." A familiar voice giggled cleverly... "I know that voice!" Sukai gasped realizing, "Wait a minute..." She gasped looking at herself walking into room; making Brock sit up lifting a confused eyebrow. "But you said she was a copycat version of you?... So you mean, she's literally copy of you?" Brock asked beyond confusion at this point... "I'm a part of Sukai, we switched places when Mamoru awakened me. I'm the Good Version of Sukai, the One who forgives but never forgets. Who loves but doesn't always trust easily... The Real One." Skye introduced herself properly. "So there are two of you?" Brock asked scratching his head... "Technically speaking." Skye nodded feeling Mamoru placing his hand firmly onto her shoulders. "Now Sukai, please take my hand... We can finally heal together..." She smiled holding out her hand to her Present Self. "Huhhh?" The four of them gasped at the sound of Sukai's roof crashing as Prince Sapphire landed like a cat on his feet and dusted off his hands; dish-washing style... "Sapphire?" Sukai asked as her Evil Super Sailor Moon uniform appeared and he wrapped his arms around her automatically.

 **"L** ook you're dressed perfectly for the occasion..." Prince Sapphire smirked, "What do you mean, the occasion?" Brock snapped pulling on his boxers under the sheets; enjoying the view of Sukai's skirt... "She's coming with me now, think you can handle that Endo?" Sapphire grinned deviously. "No she's not coming with you! But I will handle it..." Mamoru snapped coldly... "Oh you will, mothafuckah?" Sukai demanded memories of their past lives and him betraying her flooding through her mind; as she winked at Sapphire who nodded slowly releasing her. "All you do is act fool, you AIN'T SHIT WITHOUT YOUR CREW!" She shouted drop-kicking Mamoru in the crotch. "Where are Deadpool's katanas when you need em'?" She snapped, "OHH!" Mamoru gasped grabbing his aching crotch... "Did someone call for Deadpool?" Deadpool Aka Wade Wilson exclaimed pouncing onto the scene and handing her a pair of katanas. " _ **Sukai... Don't, don't, please don't!" He pleaded sobbing as he hit the ground... "Hmm, it's nice to see you pleading for your life for once..." Sukai growled smirking as she slashed his chest violently. "Sukai... Please..." He coughed feeling her stab one the katanas into his stomach... "KUAAAAAAAAHLLLLLLLLAIIIIIIIIIIICCCC!" Mamoru immediately began vomiting blood. "I'm not done yet..." She smirked pulling the katana out of his stomach quickly. "Sukai, please stop!" Brock pleaded his shirt, pants and socks now on... "Stop? Oh hell no, I'm just getting warmed up... RIGHT MAMO-CHAN, YOU NO-GOOD SON OF A BITCH?!" Sukai shouted as she gripped his neck and began choking him with green lightning. "KUAAAH, KUAAHH, PLEASE... PLEA - PLEASE - PLEASE, SUKAI! I LOVE YOU-OOOH!" He confessed sobbing and coughing up blood. "Too fucking bad, mothafuckah... I don't pop molly, I rock microphones point at your bitches watch their asses sing along! Talk shit with the prettiest lips, blow a kiss, burn ya' speakers then SPLIT! Do it just for fun, I don't a fuck swervin' in your lambo like a son of a gun... What, you ain't, you ain't know? I'M YOUR REI'S LESBIAN CRUSH! SHE - SHE BE FEELIN' MY DIRTY VIBE..." Sukai rapped the lyrics of her favorite enraged song so passionately as she then dropped Mamoru back onto the ground and began slashing his legs and knees. "SALANGHAE, IGNEONG MONGA!" She roared as she then saw a vision of - "Neo-King Endymion?" She demanded watching him holding her dying True Self in his arms... "Fuck off, you stupid bastard..." She commanded prepared to finish Mamoru's off with a stab to the heart and kiss on the lips as the PERFECT PUNISHMENT FOR ALL THE SHIT HE EVER DID TO HER! "This one is for cheating on me with that dumbass fangirl! This one is for lying to me and being possessed by 'Queen Beryl''s darkness... AND THIS ONE, THIS ONE IS FOR ALL THE FANGIRLS YOU LED ON! I HATE YOU, MAMORU-OOOOOOOOOOOOOH, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL! I'D RATHER BE IN A HAREM WITH ALL THE HOTTEST, MOST MANIPULATED ANIME GUYS THAN EVER BE WITH YOU; I HOPE YOU DIE, I HOPE YOU REMEMBER ALL THE TEARS YOU CAUSED ME. I HOPE YOU REAP WHAT YOU'VE SEWN, SO THAT WAY WHEN I DIE I KNOW KARMA IS TRULY A BADASS BITCH! I HATE YOU-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH, MAMORU-OOOOOOOOOOHHH! YOU CALL YOURSELF MY ONLY LOVE, GO FUCKING KILL YOURSELF YOU NO-KNOTHING MOTHAFUCKING WHORE! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, YOU'RE THE REASON! YOU ARE THE REASON, I AM NEVER LOVING AGAIN; I HOPE YOU LIVE WITH THIS PAIN FOR THE REMAINDER OF YOUR LIFETIME... WHAT LITTLE LIFE YOU HAVE LEFT IN YOU!" Sukai had been howling and roaring; finally bursting as she sliced and diced his chest, arms, legs and kept kicking him in the stomach and in the crotch. "Su... Su - Kuhh, kuhh... Suka - Iii... Eee..." He pleaded, sobbing whilst he was losing his voice... "You're not even crying for me! YOU'RE A WASTE OF ATOMS, YOU'RE A WASTE OF EXISTENCE! GO KILL YOURSELF, YOU MONSTROUS PIECE OF FAKE, PHONY-ASS BULLSHIT! I HATE YOU, YOU PUSSY-ASS WHORE... I DESPISE YOU MORE THAN ANYONE I'VE EVER HATED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! YOU'RE WORTHLESS TO ME, ABSOLUTELY WORTHLESS! NOW THIS IS IT HOW FEELS! NOW YOU KNOW WHAT TRUE PAIN IS..." She hollered passionately, "Su - Sukai... Please stop." Mamoru sobbed beginning to go lifeless. "NEVER! I'M NEVER MARRYING YOU. I WOULDN'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU, EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH LEFT! I WANT TO SUFFER, YOU'VE NEVER FELT TRUE PAIN EVER, EVER IN YOUR ENTIRE EXISTENCE... NOW IT'S TIME TO FEEL MY VENGEANCE, YOU PRETTY BOYS ARE ALL THE SAME. I HATE YOU, I HATE ALL MEN BUT ESPECIALLY YOU! SAY SAYONARA MOTHAFUCKAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sukai was ready to finish him off when she felt Neo-King Endymion's grip on her elbow as he said in a booming yet calm voice... "Moon Princess, stop. Now." He commanded making the katanas in her hands suddenly drop. "Damn it and I was just getting turned on there..." Deadpool snapped in annoyance... "Silence." Endymion turned to Deadpool hissing at him icily... "Get off of me." Sukai was still blacking out, she couldn't see anything but her bad memories; she couldn't feel anything but her rage, animosity and powerlessness deep down. "It's finally working, now I will finally have a future together with Sailor Moon..." Prince Sapphire smirked, gazing at the scene full of satisfaction**_. "Moon Princess, take a deep breath... And think, do you really mean what you're saying? Or is it the darkness you've been bottling up for so long and burying so deeply simply, finally being released?" Endymion pulled her into his arms warmly tightly. "Get off of me..." She repeated not hearing a word he said... "Skye... Plea - plea - please... Listen to him, I Love You! Kuhh, kuhh, ahh-kuhh..." Mamoru sobbed, continually coughing up blood. "Sapphire, I'm ready..." Sukai snapped as Prince Sapphire nodded and the Forces of Darkness automatically awakened within the Deepest Depths of Sukai's Soul; engulfing her in her Greatest Evils, Most Devious Ideas of Betrayal and Most Heartless Actions in her own Inner Universe... "SUKAI?!" Endymion & Mamoru demanded in a perfected, hot anime guy unison watching as she became Sailor Ghoul and her eyes went from bloodred and onyx; to pure, hospital-white with stick-shaped, Black crosses for her pupils. "It's time to say goodbye, Endo..." She growled stabbing her Kagune (Spiked, Blood Tentacles) into Mamoru's mouth as he sucked on them until they had cum into his mouth. "Kuhh, kuhh, llomp, llomp... Kuhh, uhh, kuhh... Lllomp, llomp, UOHHHHHHH-AAAHHH-huhh, huhh!" He groaned erotically as she then began whipping his face with the Spider-Kagune sprouting from her hips. "Are you prepared to pay? Or should I kill your Future Self first?" Sukai shouted, "Can - Can I at least have my last words?" Mamoru sobbed as she gripped his chin, sitting over him and aiming all of her Kagune at him. "Hurry up, bitch..." Sukai slapped him across the face, waiting for him to answer with his last words. "I. Love. You. More..." He confessed sobbing, "Original..." She growled rolling her eyes... "I mean it. Hon - Honestly... You - you already have a harem. You - you - you already manipula –

ehh – ehh –

ehh, kuhh, kuhh... You already manipulated everyone... You won, Sukai. You won." Mamoru sobbed lifting his arm with all his might in order to dry his eyes... "You think I'm the popular one, you think I'm the one everyone loves. You're wrong. You're so wrong... You never paid attention to me. You never paid any attention to anyone, who loves you... I - I'm sorry, I hurt you so many times. But you won now, there's nothing more I can do..." He sobbed falling into her lap. "Huhh?" She gasped tears of blood filling her eyes. "I Love You..." He whispered sniffling, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and died softly. "Mamo-Chan..." Sukai gasped realizing she had actually murdered him... "You did it, Sukai..." Endymion who was a now a ghost placing his hand onto her shoulder firmly. "I'm a ghost." He whispered, "You - you can't be serious... He'll wake up any minute now." She stumbled on her sentences beginning to sob... "He won't my dearest, it's just you and me now..." Prince Sapphire approached her slowly. "Nuhh - nuh - No..." Sukai sobbed her knees weaker than usual, as she felt Endymion's ghostly, warm hugging. "I'm sorry, I didn't protect you..." He hugged her tightly... "But - but you did... You always protected me." She sobbed passionately as her tears hit his pale face as she realized he had a soft smile and light blush on his face... "At least I died happy, dying by your hands..." Endymion smiled hugging her tightly.

 _ **Ai Srevoir; To Be CONTINUED!**_


End file.
